


Sinful Seduction

by thechocolatelife



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25238422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechocolatelife/pseuds/thechocolatelife
Summary: Spicy Lauki before S2 premieres
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 5
Kudos: 71
Collections: Purple Hyacinth Smut





	Sinful Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of random spicy stuff and it inspired me to write this so here you go!

"Eade. What do you know about her?"

"Anne Eade, aged 32, manages the Scythe's poison and drug distribution for Apostle VII."

Lauren nodded. "What you need to do is find out where the next distribution is."

"And what exactly does that entail, officer?"

"Seduce her." She said, face expressionless.

He chuckled. "Nice try. I don't need your talent to know you're ly-"

He looked at her again and realized she was serious.

"Very well, officer. On one condition - you tell me how it's done." 

She glared at him. "Do whatever it is you usually do."

He walked closer, until she could feel his breath on her face. "Do you think she'd like it if I came this close to her, stared into her eyes?"

Lauren looked up at him, trying to remain impassive. "Mm."

"Come on, officer - if you want me to go around seducing women, at least give me the benefit of your advice." He said.

His fingers traced lightly over her cheeks, her lips, her throat. "Should I touch her like this?"

"I don't know." Lauren whispered, eyes seeming to close of their own volition. _Yes_.

He pressed his mouth to her ear, planting light kisses as his hands traced her shoulders. Desire coursed through him, a thousand images he'd envisioned, barely let himself imagine - the fall of her hair splayed on the pillows, his hand fitted to the curve of her waist, her lips parted, whispering his name. 

"And then like this?" He murmured against her skin. She inhaled sharply, fighting the urge to pull him closer, to tell him where exactly to put his mouth. His kisses started to trail once more - her cheek, the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes opened. _Damn it all to hell_.

"Yes." 

She turned her head and kissed him, hands tangling though his hair. A brief moment of surprise and he returned it. The kiss was long, ferocious. It was everything she'd wanted and feared, and she knew she'd never be able to go back.

He managed to guide them to the couch, sitting down. She straddled him easily, hands going to the buttons on his shirt. 

"How does it feel to be seduced, officer?" How do you feel about me?

"I hate you." A protection against what she felt. "I hate you. I hate you, sometimes so much that I can't think of anything else."

Kieran growled in approval, setting her down so that he was above her, body pressed against hers. She began to unbutton his shirt as his hands slid under hers.

Lauren could've stopped, walked away at any time. _She didn't_.

Not when he pulled his shirt off, and she hers.

Not when his kisses moved lower, when he tugged off her pants with his teeth.

Certainly not when he removed his own, gaze regarding her carefully.

No, she was in this for good, whether she liked it or not. 


End file.
